IC (integrated circuit) cards, which are all about the same width and length as a typical credit card, are designed for insertion into a slot of a card-receiving host which may lie in an electronic device such as a notebook computer. The PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) specifies the width, length, and heights of a limited number of "standard" IC cards. In some applications, the IC card is inserted fully into a slot, so that it is awkward to pull out the card. Some devices have an eject mechanism with a button that can be depressed to eject the card. An electronic device which enabled retrieval of an inserted card via a push latch mechanism, without a separate push-button mechanism, would have an enhanced appearance and be more convenient to operate. The avoidance of a push button mechanism also could reduce the space taken by such mechanism and avoid breakdowns of such mechanisms.